Ready to question
by sleepingmoody
Summary: What is it like being the daughter of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson? Boring, if you ask Juniper Mikaelson. That is until her father suddenly gives in and lets her venture out into the world. More specifically Landover academy. Juniper is smart enough to know something isn't right about her father's behavior and vows to figure out what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

I try to remind myself that I could be locked in a dungeon somewhere being tortured. I try to think about how fortunate I am live in such a beautiful home, and how so many people would kill to the connections my family has. That said I can't help but feel utterly, hopelessly bored. It may not be a dungeon and I'm not exactly being tortured, but I do feel locked in this house, in this life. Due to my father's position, for lack of a better word, I have lived my life in the shadows. Though that may sound exciting and mysterious I assure you it's like watching paint dry.

My whole seventeen years have been spent with my father and uncle, with the occasional visit from my Aunt. After I was born my mother ditched town and left dear old dad with a baby bundle of joy he had absolutely no idea how to take care of. Though I love him dearly, and I know he did the best he could it was hard growing up with nannies. Compelled nannie's who often went missing. Uncle Elijah tried to, but I knew he had feelings for my mother and was hurt when she left. I feel bad for Uncle Elijah; he saw me as a second chance to reclaim his family and he watched all fall away once again. Aside from the shock I don't think my father cared that my mother left. Perhaps he was relieved.

A knock at my door wakes me to another wonderful day of doing nothing.

"Are you really still asleep?" Marley asks incredulously.

"Who is up at this ungodly hour." I groan and throw the sheets over my head.

I hear Marley huff. She goes around my room picking up my discarded clothes and then comes over to my bed and rips the covers away.

"Most everyone is up by noon, darling." she sweetly.

Marley has been my maid for as long as I can remember. She has last through all the nannies and tutors. Probably because my father knows I throw the tantrum of the century if she goes 'missing'.

"So...how is he today?" I ask referring to my father.

"Exceptionally high spirits, which makes me terribly worried." she informs me. "That is such a rarity Juniper, so if you are thinking of something to spoil it, please don't."

I open my mouth wide and pretend to be hurt. "Me." I say in false shock. "I could never spoil Nik's good mood. I am the light of his life, the only joy in his hollow existence, the..."

Marley cuts me off with a laugh. "Of course you are dear, but when you ask for ridiculous things he gets a bit upset."

I just roll my eyes. I never ask for 'ridiculous' things. I ask to got to public or even private school. I ask to go for a walk without a team of hybrid body guards. I ask to have more than one friend. Don't get me wrong Marley is the best, but a girl has got to branch out at some point. I'm nearly eighteen years old; Surely my father does not expect me to live like this forever.

I eventually, after much pleading on Marley's part, get dressed and begin my day. I don't ever put much effort into how I look. I don't see very many people, and not too sound vain, but I'm naturally beautiful. I have long dark hair, the only thing my mother left me beside my name. I have my father's eyes and from what I'm told I look like my grandmother. That's all I've heard of her though my father isn't too fond of recounting old childhood memories.

I head down to the kitchen and grab a blood bag. I've refused to go hunting on humans since a very unfortunate experience when I was ten.

"Hey sweetheart, Klaus is looking for you." one of dad's cronies, Michael informs me.

"Thanks for the heads up, and never call me that again." I say trying to sound tough.

Of course it doesn't sound all that intimidating consider he has no idea that I'm a hybrid. As far as everyone, but Marley is concerned I'm just a Mikaelson plaything. It's slightly annoying but keeps me safe from Nik's countless, and I do mean countless, enemies.

"Aw c'mon you know you like me." He laughs.

"Goodbye Michael." I say and head off to find my father.

Michael isn't the worst one of Dad's cronies, honestly he's one of the few I can stand. I know he's joking unlike the other guys who give me a very bad vibe. I know Marley likes him and that's a pretty high compliment in my book. Sometimes I wonder how Marley came to be a maid for Mikaelson family. She could only be about 35. She was beautiful, kind, and brilliant. She had long curly red hair and bright hazel eyes. She was like the mother I never had.

My thoughts came to a halt as I reached my Fathers studio. I took a deep breathe and pushed open the door. I was one of the only people who knew of my father's passion for art. I felt privileged to be in on the secret. He was in the middle of breathtaking landscape when I walked.

"Hello Juniper, how are you today?" Nik asks not looking away from his painting.

"I'm profoundly bored today just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and-" he cuts me off quickly.

"I know love, and I may have solution to that problem." He sets down his brush and turns toward me.

I try to curb my enthusiasm. Knowing Nik he's going to make me do chores to teach a lesson about complaining. My father was a twisted man.

"Let me guess, laundry?" I say sarcastically.

He laughs and wipes his hands off on an old rag. "No Juniper, I have something even better planned. I know you've never enjoyed you tutors, you've made that abundantly clear to me and to them. You sent the last one out of here in tears; I've never been prouder." he laughs.

I look down in shame; it's true I don't take well to authority.

"But I do take your education very seriously. I also realize you are growing up and don't want to be stuck in this mansion the rest of you life. So I've decided to send you to a very prestigious boarding school. Landover academy."

What. The. Hell. In my entire life my father has never even considered sending me to the school down the damn street and now he's shipping me to god knows where. Something wasn't right about this.

"Is this entire school populated by your cronies?" I ask incredulously.

He laughs again. "No Juniper. I know you aren't happy here, and I know you may not believe it but I just want you to be happy."

No, something is not right. My father gives in and allows me to go to a school sans the bodyguards and now he's being sentimental. I have a sinking feeling the world was about to end. Or at least mine one's.

"Nik is everything okay. Do you have a fever? Can you even get sick?" I ask.

"Juniper please is it so hard for you to believe I'm just giving you what you want?" He says tiredly.

The feeling in my stomach is not going anywhere, but I can tell my father is not going to divulge and more information willingly. I play along and pack, but I know something is going on. Being a Mikaelson I have a few inherited traits, and lying, sneaking, and snooping is defiantly some of them.


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one person I know can't resist my charms it's Uncle Elijah. I've had that poor guy wrapped around my figure since the day I was born. With some effort I can make my father cave, my Aunt Rebekah is impervious to my tantrums, but Uncle Elijah, all I have to do is bat my eyelashes. I think it has something to do with his rumored feelings for my mother, but I like to think it's my adorableness.

"Hello June." He says before I knock.

"Hello Eli."

He rolls his eyes and puts his book aside. "Must you call me that?"

"Yes, I must." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh, but I can see his smile. I walk over to the table where he's set down his book. Machiavelli's The Prince.

"Have you read it?" Elijah asks already knowing the answer.

"You made me read all the 'classics', Eli" I say with sarcastic air quotes.

He laughs and asks "Did you not like it?"

I hum and tilt my head like I'm thinking. "I found it a bit too totalitarian for my taste."

"It's one of your father's favorites." He informs me.

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Why am I not surprised."

I set the book back down and sit in the comfy chair across from Elijah. I look around the study that hasn't changed since I was four. The house may change, but the family never seems too. Father has his studio and his cronies. Elijah has his books and studies. Rebekah has her flings and shopping. I wasn't entirely sure what my things were, but I took great comfort in them sticking to theirs. There was never much certainty in my life. Where I lived, who hung around, all that changed like the seasons. The family though, the family never changed.

"Tell me kid what are you up too." Ah, he knew me too well.

still we've got a game to play. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Uncle. I'm simply making conversation." I say trying to sound bored.

He laughs and sits up straighter. "C'mon now Juniper I taught you this game. You'll have to do better than that."

I place my elbow on my knees and rest my chin on my fists. I look him dead in the eye, eye contact is key, and say "Eli I'm purely bored and looking for a companion; If you're busy I can go bother Marley."

He matches my posture and stares me down. We stay like this for a minute seeing who will blink first. In all the years we've done this I always blink first.

"Tell me Juniper what are you scheming?"

I smile. "What makes you think I'm scheming?"

"You're a Mikaelson, and you're breathing." He says matter-of-factly.

"You wound me, dear Uncle." I say with a laugh.

"Trust me June," he says "I meant it as a compliment."

I let out a long breath and roll me eyes. Uncle Elijah and I have been playing these games for as long as I can remember. He always says "Lying is better than killing, unfortunately their both necessary.". With that logic he has taken it upon him self to teach me how to lie properly. Uncle Elijah encourages me keep my humanity. My father was always busy with something, and my tutors were pompous idiots, so Uncle Elijah took it upon himself to become a mentor of sorts.

"I suppose you've heard of Nik's plans to ship me off." I say crossing my arms.

"I thought you'd be pleased. You've been asking to venture out since you could talk." He says sitting back again.

"But that's precisely the point, Eli. All my life I ask and he won't let me go for a walk without a team of bodyguards, and now, suddenly he's sending me to boarding school? It doesn't add up, Eli." I say passionately standing up to emphasize my point.

"Perhaps he trusts he's raised a mature young lady who is ready for a little freedom." Elijah shrugs and picks his book back up.

"Nik, my father, trusting me? That seems highly unlikely." I say with a snort.

"Juniper I've watched you grow up from a...spirited child to a bright, mature, beautiful young woman. That said you are also terribly paranoid, maybe it's my fault, maybe it's a family trait, I don't know. What I do know is you need to listen to your father; He knows what's best for and all he wants is for you to be happy." He says with a sincere smile.

I shake my head and let out a breathy laugh. "You're right Eli. My money is on a family trait."

I walk around to the back of his couch, hug him and kiss him on the cheek before i head to the door. He calls my name before I leave.

"Enjoy this, June, you deserve a little freedom." He smiles.

I give him one back. "Thanks."

Uncle Elijah is good, but I learned from the best. Averting eye contact when asked a direct question. Giving no definitive yes or no answers. Busying his hands with the book. Tell tale signs he's hiding something. Three things were certain to me now. One, I was leaving for Landover Academy in a weeks time. Two, my father and Elijah were keeping something, something big, from me. Three, I was going to find out what.


End file.
